Daydream
|-|Info= >> ''✨''This character was created by CercerisSting.✨'' <<'' >>Warning: Mature Content<< >> ''✨Summary✨'' << ❈ Rough ❈ Tough ❈ Good enough Day is a pessimistic and tough dragon, with a secret love of cutesy things and (In the modern timeline) baseball with big dreams she'd rather not have you know. '' ''>> ''✨Appearance✨'' << Daydream at first look seems to be an icewing with her deathly pale appearance. Until you realize she isn't. Day is an albino rainwing with a small amount of icewing heritage. She is tall and lean, with almost completely white, shiny scales. She blushes easily and is tinted pink and red in most areas due to the lack of pigment showing the blood underneath. She looks like a normal rainwings, but extremely spikier, and with unbending horns. Her eyes are blood red but oddly doesn't look that intimidating. Her personality on the other hand... can be a bit scarier. >> ''✨Personality✨'' << Day is tough and un-empathetic. She is dramatic and pessimistic and views violence maybe a little to fondly. She has some secret obsessions with cutesy things and baseball, and has big dreams, but bringing them up with embarrass her and probably end with her fist in your face. She's not very social, nor good at being social, but as long as you don't bother her she won't bother you. But even with her rough attitude she still thinks it would maybe be nice to have a friend. She often has trouble opening up to people due to her awful first impressions and fear. Because the thing is, while she may seem tough, fear controls her. She's scared to open up and be made fun of, or thought of as wrong. Or that she'll love something or someone and they'll leave. She feels like being out there would just leave more opportunities for her to get hurt. She also is extremely sensitive. While often good at controlling her temper, if she is called 'weak', 'pathetic', or something along those terms she may lash out, or get extremely defensive. Because for Day, being angry is better than being hurt or sad. >> ''✨History✨'' << Day's life experiences definitely affected how she turned out. While her childhood was fairly normal (for an odd looking hybrid that is) in her dragon equivalent of her teen years something was definitly going to change. She was sad and angry from some kids at school picking on her, overwhelmed by her crush at the time seeming to notice her, and stressed like crazy from all the school work. With all these feelings building up in her, she should've expected that change was coming, At this time Day was much less... 'tough' as she would call it. Her classmates picking on her would leave her in tears and she was scared. Day, looking back, found this pathetic. But one day when day was hiding from a group of particularly mean kids someone found her. To say that Day liked this dragon... may be a slight understatement. She was an icewings, and her scales shined beautifully. It was as if a sunset was constantly reflecting on her. Then she said, "To the moons with those knuckleheads. Come with me. You need to learn that these idiots don't matter. You just gotta toughen up!" She lead Day back inside, and on instruction, she sent those bullies a death stare. The bullies wouldn't bother her again. After all she would toughen up, they'd be scared to hurt her. As she got tougher though, her heart got softer. Soon she and her crush seemed a little closer than friends. Soon Day had outdone the bullies. She became de-sensitized to their taunts, pleas for help and mercy. Of course no one ever died, so she just felt she was getting revenge on everyone. Everyone else in the world who could have hurt her. Then one day, while picking on a new student at her school they burst into tears. Right on front of her. She should have thought 'pathetic' or 'weak' but then she didn't. She felt... rather bad. She told her girlfriend about it later, what she was feeling. She was angry. She had convinced herself that the others deserved it all. She convinced herself they didn't deserve mercy. But Day had not. And that's when she hit Day... hard. Then it continued. And as Day cried, hurt in more ways then one. Then Day heard her say "You're acting the pathetic way you were when I just found you. You gotta toughen up." Toughen up? Fine. That night Day made the toughest decision in her life. She left everything. Her school, her girlfriend, and her old life behind. Maybe she could find somewhere where she could really think how important being tough is. But old habits and lessons are hard to outgrow. And Day didn't want to be pathetic. ✨Code by Kelpie-wings on free formats, recolored by CercerisSting✨ >> ''✨Ref ✨''<< |-|Art= >> ''✨Ref ✨''<< >> ''✨Gallery ✨''<< IMG_0381.PNG|Daydream by me Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 1.15.39 PM.png|Daydream by Shadow_jacobs on instagram 4682BF38-F3E7-42E8-B404-E113A6E8C575.jpeg|Daydream playing baseball by andromutt on instagram Daydream has edge.png|Daydream with ear cuffs by me Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (CercerisSting) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content